The Horror of Our Love
by Shinoko96
Summary: "An Iscariot agent has been sent to perform an exorcism on a 16 year girl. That girl is a member of the Negrusca family and therefore mine. We have to help her." Alucard gets more than he bargained for after a rescue mission. AlucardXOC Used to be called "Hate me, Fear me, Kill me". Now with spelling and grammar corrections.
1. Exorcism

**_Hi guys this is Vallkyrie-Raven REAPER here. I'm just gonna say that this is my first Hellsing FanFic and that this story doesn't have a set period in either the manga or anime/OVA series. I apologize in advance for my horrific spelling. Enjoy ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Hellsing otherwise Alucard would be free yet at the same time be mine. However, I do own any and all of my OC's._**

**Chapter 1: exorcism**

On the outskirts of London there stood a mansion, guarding and serving the head of the household was -what most considered a private army- a legion of highly skilled and elite officers. Inside the mansion sat the head of the household, one Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, a striking woman with long fair hair, spectacles and a suite. She was looking through a new file placed upon her desk by her loyal butler, Walter, her face creased with worry and... anxiety?

"Walter, fetch me Alucard and Seras now!" She ordered, a hint of desperation was in her voice, what ever was in that file had an alarming effect on her.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Let go of me! LET GO OF ME!" a dark haired girl demanded, in a heavy Romanian accent, whilst she struggled against her father's vice-like grip on said hair as he dragged her to the old abandoned church in the village next to theirs.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Alucard and his Child stood in his master's office waiting to be told of their newest mission. Even from where he was standing cool smell the faint sweet aroma of fear that came from Integra, this intrigued him. After all the last time he smelt fear from her was when they had first met.

"You are most likely wondering why I called you into here. Well, I'll get straight to the point, an Iscariot agent has been sent out to a small village not far from here and according to our intel he has been asked to preform an exorcism on a 16 year old girl by request of her mother's husband." Integra took in a deep breath, "Alucard I am sure you have heard of the Negrusca's , as they are a branch of my family, this girl is a member of the Negrusca family and therefore mine. We have to help her."

So that explained the acute fear he smelt from her, a member of her family was about to come face to face with a holy assassin without any sort of protection.

Seras was the first of the two vampires to speak.

"Sir, where will we find her?"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The girl stood, tied to an up right table, terrified. She could tell that this priest was unlike any of the others that tried to exorcise her the past 14 time; because of the scar on the left side of his face.

"Te rog, lasă-mă să plec, am făcut nimic greșit.(please, let me go, i've done nothing wrong)" She begged him, but he did not understand her.

"No need to be afraid, my name is Father Anderson, I'm here because your step-father requested me services to remove the demon that is living inside of ya" The priest announce with a thick Irish accent.

The girl felt a trendle of fear creep up her spine as she watched him get out the necessary equipment to preform the exorcism.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alucard and Seras managed to reach their destination an hour after the briefing from Sir Integra. They had been told that the exorcism was happening in an abandoned church 72 miles west and that they should wait for the opportune moment to strike and save the girl, Lilith. Seras thought that was a strange name to give a child, after all it meant night monster. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Father Anderson.

"I'm sorry but there appears to be noway to save the girl from the demon inside her, it's attached itself to her soul. The best thing we can do for her is put her out of her misery."

Suddenly a blood curdling scream came from the church. Without any hesitation she ran forward and burst through the doors of the church. The sight that met her eyes caused bloody tears to well up in them. A young 16 year old girl was tied to an up right table, her head hanging limply and her long black hair covering her face. But what caused these unshed tears was the bayonet that stuck out of the poor girl's now bloodied chest, they had failed in saving her.

At the precise moment Seras realized they had failed they're mission Alucard walked in and first eyed up the girl's dead body, then Father Anderson and finally the man standing behind the Judas Priest.

"I see you've now taken to helping abusive fathers torment and torture their children as well as being the Vatican's whipping boy, how... disappointing." Alucard laughed, unaffected by the death of the girl, as he waltzed up to the paladin.

"I'm here 'cause the Vatican sent me, this man requested the help of the Catholic Church in order to save her and save her I did." Anderson argued.

Just then Seras noticed the girl start to glow an unearthly black, as she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of her the entire time. Lilith's head start to rise until she could see the men that had caused her death with her new blood red eyes.

"You didn't save me, you killed me. TU M-AI UCIS!(YOU KILLED ME!)" Lilith screamed at them taking everyone except herself and Seras by surprise. Then out of nowhere her body turned into blood and fell to the floor to create a large puddle, the bayonet clattered to the floor as well.

Alucard smirked at the dramatics of the girl, her body reforming before his very eyes. When she was fully reformed her father took a number of steps back out of fear whilst Anderson got his bayonets ready to fight. Alucard and Seras got ready to protect the girl as that was their main priority. Lilith look that threaten; her head was facing the floor (her blood soaked hair creating a curtain), her body lithe and naked as little rivlets of blood slid down it's many slopes and curves. No she defiantly didn't look threaten, however, she did look very appealing. _Pay attention to the enemy, not the girl you idiot_, he mentally chided himself.

Anderson threw several bayonets at Lilith and her protectors but before they had a chance to reach their targets a mass of black shadows wrapped around them and crushed them in midair. Alucard and Seras were momentarily confused, they hadn't summoned the shadows. A gleeful yet somewhat insane laugh came from behind them as well as he sound of clapping. It was Lilith who summoned them. She didn't know how she did it but, by god, it felt so exhilarating like she had just jumped off of a moving motorbike. She wanted to feel like that again.

"More. I. Want. More!" She announced as she strode past the master vampire and his child.

When she was a good 10 feet away from the holy assassin and her step-father, she stopped and made a beckoning motion. Anderson charged at her, bayonets at the ready. The vampires were just about to go to Lilith's aid when a voice whispered into their minds. _Don_'_t,_ _I can do this._ It was her voice. They didn't know what she was but what they did know was that never before had they seen a creature's powers advance so quickly. Meanwhile Anderson had reached her and sliced through– nothing? Lilith appeared behind him and placed her hand on his back. Her hand glowed black once more and caused Anderson to shout out in pain. She pulled her hand away slowly, a green beam of light filling the space between. The further she pulled it away the tighter the beam seemed to stretch until it snapped like a rubber band and formed a ball in her hand. She looked at it curiously, her head tilted to the side, what was this energy in her hand?

"You protestant whore, what did you do to me? "

Lilith sniffed a the ball of energy then hesitantly licked it, doing as her instincts told her. Her eyes widened and a manic grin spread across her face.

"If I were you I would leave, Judas Priest, because the next time you get shot in the head you won't be coming back." She smirked, her eyes gesturing towards the gun wielding vampires.

Understanding what she meant he swiftly left via bible. Everyone then focused on the man now cowering in the corner of the church. Lilith approached him, grin still in place, causing him to huddle further into it. This **monster** was not his step-daughter. No he had watched her die. This was the demon. The very thing he had tried to protect her from and he ad failed. Now he was scared and surely about to die at it's hands.

"I told you to let me go, I told you that there was no demon. It appears that we were both fools for not believing what mother said about me. I'm not human. I was never human. And now you will pay for your stupidity."

Lilith grabbed him by the throat an violently pulled him up an towards her, still not realizing she was naked. Roughly tugging his head to the side, her teeth shredding into the exposed flesh of his neck. Alucard and Seras watched in fascination as Lilith gulped down mouthful after mouthful. They noticed 2 shadows form by her feet and move up her body, clothing formed as it went and stopped half way up her bust. Once the corpse was drained dry she dropped it and turned towards them. She was now wearing a black Victorian style corset, black skinny jeans and a pair of knee high black leather boots.

"So are you guys my welcome party?"


	2. Family

**Hi guys, I'M BACK! Sorry it long but because I'm in my final year of secondary/middle school I'm being bombarded with coursework, exams and college/high school applications. My health has also not been at it's best so... Please post your thoughts. ON WITH THE STORY! P.s sorry I'm shit at updating. :(**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ **

**Chapter 2: Family**

"Integra~" Lilith sang as she bounded into her relative's office, "long time no see."

Integra chuckled as Lilith launched herself at her distant cousin. It had been 12 years since she had last seen her and so much had changed; first thing was the fact that Alucard wasn't awake last time Lilith was visiting Britain, also it was now no secret that she wasn't human. Of course Integra had known, Lilith's mother had confided in the previous Sir Hellsing about her daughter's origins, just not about her father, and he had written the information in extreme detail in his journals. Though the last time she visited it wasn't a very pleasant experience for Lilith.

And my had she changed. No longer was she the round faced, orange-eyed infant genius that had no balance and barely spoke a word of English. From what she can see and what she had been told, Lilith was now a beautiful, graceful, young woman who had an intelligence that could rival Einstein's and spoke 14 languages fluently.

"Lilith, I hope my servants treated you well." Integra said with a smile, Alucard scowled at her whilst Seras gave a small smile which soon vanished at Lilith's reply.

"They did, except for the fact that they arrived late and as a result I died." She mock-complained, arms crossed childishly in front of her generous bust that was being pushed up by her corset.

"That explains why your eyes are now red, what was it like being dead?"

Many would think that question was inappropriate, but Lilith understood her cousin's curiosity. Though, that didn't mean she wanted to relive the experience through telling it.

"It was strange. I felt like I was at home in a swirling black abyss, yet at the same time I felt like I didn't belong. Then I heard the distant thrum of a struggling heart, mine. I then found myself in the church and I saw myself, I looked pathetic. Fury filled me and I felt so much power course in my veins. In a blink of an eye I was back in my body an something just snapped."

_Nothing like how my death was. _Alucard thought with a perplexed look on his face.

"Of course it wasn't Ally, you were decapitated. I was just stabbed through the heart." Lilith pointed out.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up into there hairline. It was obvious that she had just read Alucard's mind. That and the fact she dared to call him "Ally", after Integra got over her shock she began to laugh. Seras had never heard Sir Integra laugh before and Alucard had only heard her laugh once. Hearing her laugh distracted him from his anger at Lilith for calling him Ally. Lilith had a Cheshire cat grin and took the opportunity to phase through the floor. Many would think that she would be unable to use most of her... abilities but nearly all of her childhood had been dedicated to being ready for the moment when she finally got them (that and honing her combat skills). So she was more than ready for the sudden influx of power, she just wished that... No she shouldn't dwell on that, that happened years ago. And yet the guilt and pain refused to fade. Lilith shook her head and phased through two more floors, landing outside a very familiar door. The door looked old and had symbols drawn on it in long since dried blood. _How I've missed this room and the memories it possesses,_ she thought with a sigh as her hand rested on a particularity large symbol that was drawn using purple crayon.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \

Once the two vampires got over the shock of Integra laughing they noticed that Lilith had disappeared. Integra calmed down not long afterwards and also noticed her cousin's disappearance. She sighed.

"Alucard can you go check on her, she's probably in the dungeon."

"Why?"

"Because I want to introduce her to the organization as it's newest member."

"I meant why in the dungeon?"

"According to my father's journals, whenever Lilith disappeared she was eventually found fast asleep by your corpse in the dungeon." Integra explained as she tried to rub away the oncoming headache.

Alucard looked rather confused but sunk through the floor regardless. He decided to then walk the rest of the way to the dungeon, using the time to ponder on Lilith. _She's a strange girl. Though she has taken rather well to immortality, if she is immortal that is. And what 2/4 year old sleeps next to a corpse in a dungeon?_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/_

_Lilith cried out in pain as one of her kidnappers kicked her in the ribs sending her flying across the laboratory and into a wall._

_"You shouldn't ov dun that you svine, now your precious twin vill pay the price for your idiocy." It said, wiping the blood from the cut in their side._

_Lilith eyes followed her assailant as they walked over to the cowering child in the corner._

_"NU! (NO!)"_

_**"LIVIU!"**_ Lilith screamed as she woke, shadows bursting forth and destroying anything they touched.

**Yeah I know it's short but I couldn't think of much for this chappy. PWEASE R&R I don't mind flames as long as they're not too mean. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 preview

_**Preview**_

**Chapter 3: Pain**

**"LIVIU!"**

Alucard stopped in his tracks when Lilith's panicked/distressed scream and the sound of things being wrecked reached his ears. He phased through the last to levels and straight into the dungeon. He had to admit, the damage was impressive; after all it seems like the items of most value to him were left intact while everything else was now a pile of rubble. And only in a few mere seconds! The one who coursed said damage, though, was in a pitiful state; huddled up - nearly naked - in a far corner sobbing, the shadows around her withering with her every shuddering breath.

Sensing that she was no longer alone, Lilith looked up at the older immortal. Her eyes now mismatched as her left iris had turned a depth-less black but the other remaining a bloody red. Her tears were strange though, it looked like she was crying ink or oil; it was not easy tell even with Alucard's supernatural sight. However, his eyes did pick up a few other differences in the girl. Her fangs had grown long enough to peek out from under her top lip; her hair had grown four or five more inches and...

She was only wearing panties apparently that's all she wore to sleep in _his_ chambers of all places.

"I-I d-didn't mean to-to damage anything. I-I was s-sleeping a-a-and I re-remembered my l-last time in Br-Britain. I'm so-sorry," Lilith announce while still sobbing, head once again looking down.

Alucard crouched down in front of her, a gloved hand going under her chin to tilt her head up to meet his eyes.

''I will forgive you for ruining my chambers just this once," He said, some what softly yet still with a hint of a growl, then stood up and turned away, "after all Hellsing seems to have a thing for 'employing' immortals who have had... troubling childhoods"

With that he vanished but just managed to hear Lilith's whisper of "If only you knew, Vlad."

Lilith sat there, letting her mind go over the memory over and over again. The more times it was repeated, the greater amount of fury she had to hold back. She could tell she was about to snap. So with a puff of smoke she disappeared.

**XxTHOLxX**

It had only been a couple of hours since the incident in the dungeon and Sir Integra was on the verge of a panic attack, which many considered out of character for her. But since her cousin had vanished after Alucard went to find her and there was now a report of a mass murder at a FREAK club near central London could only lead to one conclusion: Lilith was out hunting AND feeding by the looks of it (because of the pictures attached to the report).

"Are you sure it was her who ate them, Sir? The FREAK chips could of had some sort of malfunction that turned them into cannibals... he-he" Seras stated nervously, fidgeting under both her master's gaze and his master's.

"Flesh was rendered from bone, Seras, and there was no blood at the scene. Only true nosferatu are capable of such a feet. My cousin may not be nosferatu but she is of presumably demonic origin and blood, until we find her we have to assume this was her doing."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?... oh Luminitsa, why have you called? ... No, Lilith was here but she - uh - vanished... We'll be right over," Integra put the phone down, "That was Lilith's mother, she said she may know where Lilith is. We're heading over to her house."

Alucard chuckled, "Luminitsa? That family sure loves their L's."

**XxTHOLxX**

Integra and her two immortal servants on either side of her. An elegant hand went to use the regal looking door knocker when the door opened. In the door way stood a platinum haired woman; her eyes a vibrant blue yet hardened; her face had various scars upon it; her body was lithe and tall with a generous bust along with a good amount of muscle tone. This... Aryan was Lilith's mother? The only thing they had in common was their facial bone structure.

"Integra, please do come in," She invited, voice thick with her Romanian accent and melodic.

She then turned to look at Alucard, her eyes widened. Suddenly she was on one knee bowing in front of him.

"Domnul meu Vlad, familia mea nume de familie poate de schimbat, dar crede-ma cand spun ca vom fi mereu robii tăi fideli. (My Lord Vlad, my family's last name may of changed but believe me when I say that we will always be your loyal servants.)"

Alucard lifted an eyebrow, this family served him when he was human. He thought those families had either died out or forgotten about him.

"Care a fost numele de familia ta, atunci când în conformitate cu articolul meu? (What was your family's name when under my rule?)"

"Gaurige, Domnul meu. (Gaurige, my Lord)" **(AN: Gaurige is an ancient Gypsy name that is endangered and dates back to the first Gypsies. It means Golden, so the means the Negrusca family had a name that meant Golden but then changed it to one that means Black) **"Am avut de a schimba numele nostru și lăsa țara atunci când turcii au invadat. Cu toate acestea, ne-am întors Țara Românească peste patru sute de ani în urmă pentru a proteja familia și să se răzbune. (We had to change your name and leave the country when the Turks invaded. However, We returned to the Romanian country** (Wallachia)** over four hundred years ago to protect your lineage and to avenge you.)"

Alucard nodded his head in understanding and allowed Luminitsa to usher him into her home. It was rather large and cozy with pictures of family members on the walls. One particular picture caught the three visitors attention. Two infants sat side by side, grinning, on a stone wall of the ruins of a castle. One was a girl; her hair as black as night, skin as pale as the moon, eyes a mix between orange and brown. The other was a boy with platinum hair, ocean blue eyes and a olive skin tone. They looked happy in the picture and so care free. It was easy to see that the girl was Lilith, after all who else in the world had demonic eyes as a child. But what really made them look was the plaque at the bottom:

_In memory of Liviu, _

_31st October 1996 - 24th December 2000_

_(The twins first picture with daddy)_

The only other person in the picture was a dark silhouette in the background. _Liviu, the name that Lilith called out,_ Alucard thought, _was_ _her brother's name. _

"They're three in this picture, it was their birthday. I took them to visit Lord Vlad's castle, well what was left of it, Lilith had spent most of her time playing in the Râul Doamnei while Liviu stayed by me. It was Lilith who noticed their father first, mind you she didn't know who he was, she ran up to him and said 'Buna ziua domnule, numele meu este Lilith. AM TREI AZI! Oh, și așa este fratele meu geamăn, Liviu. (Hello mister, my name is Lilith. I'M THREE TODAY. Oh and so is my twin brother, Liviu!)' She was so excitable whereas Liviu was calm and mellow. They were complete opposites yet they got along like a house on fire." Luminitsa reminisced, a sad smile on her face as her voice quivered a bit. After all it would be painful for any mother to dig up old memories of a child they've lost, no matter how long ago it was or how happy the memory was. But in away Luminitsa had lost both her children when they had been kidnapped; even Lilith had survived, she was not _her _Lilith, she had mentally changed beyond recognition. The new Lilith was cold, distant and began training to be a vampire hunter as soon as she woke up from being rescued. And then a new-new Lilith was born from that one; a strong, agile, intelligent, capable huntress who was able to charm the pants off of people (and in some cases literally).

"Luminitsa, you said you know where Lilith may be..." Integra reminded her, not wanting to remember the experience of seeing her young cousin in a coma like state covered head to toe in bandages as her brother was taken to be buried in the Negrusca family crypt.

Luminitsa cleared her throat. "She can either be in one of two places: the family crypt or trying to get her father's attention by demonstrating her... abilities. But don't worry she'll probably come _here _in an hour or two," She stated simply, as if what she had said was the most obvious thing in the world, "now if you'll excuse me I am needed in the kitchen."

All three of the Hellsing members gave hr a befuddled look as she made her way to - what they assumed to be - the kitchen. Other than them she was the only person in the house, after all, Alucard couldn't sense anyone else; and why hadn't Luminitsa asked where her husband was?

**Meanwhile**

A shadow slunk across the walls of the alleyway, following a blood drenched Lilith to her next group of victims. He felt somewhat sorry for them after seeing the devastation she could cause, but then she wouldn't be his daughter if she couldn't do so much damage. A grin spread over the shadow's "face" as he thought about how perfectly the puzzle pieces were falling into place, though two years in advance but nevertheless it was going perfectly. His beloved daughter would get the vengeance she craved as well as her throne and husband.

_My little Justina, he will be yours again soon. _The shadow whispered into Lilith's mind.

**XxTHOLxX**

It had been three hours since Alucard and the others arrived at Luminitsa's house and the same amount of time since they found out that Lilith's father "spoke" to Luminitsa in the kitchen to inform them of Lilith's... activities. It turned out that Sir Integra was correct on her assumption of Lilith actively hunting FREAKS in order to feed. Alucard had been sent out to the next predicted location, he had reached it just before she did. But he was intrigued, just a mere handful of hours ago Lilith had completely drained her step-father of his life blood and now she was devouring FREAK after FREAK, hell, even a few ghouls here and there. Her clothes - from when she was asleep - were drench in her victims' blood making them meld to her form and my she had one heck of a body. At the moment she was straddling a female victim, well what was left of it anyway, and happily munching on it's arm. Never had he seen a creature with such a ferocious hunger, a part from himself of course, and it was rather... appealing to him to put it lightly. Lilith suddenly looked over to the spot of which Alucard had hidden, fed up of his watching her eat- it was making her self conscience.

"I know you're there Ally, come out and face me like a man so I can castrate you!" She growled, abit more beast then person at that moment in time.

"I would but now I'm afraid for my manhood!" He chuckled, obviously mocking her, stepping out of the shadows that sheltered him, "What's with the sudden appetite, Miss Mischief?"

"I was angry and a growing girl needs to eat, tata spune așa (dad says so), he said that my powers are still growing and developing so I must feed on something other than humans as they will not suffice."

"I thought you never met your father."

"Da, but I can hear him. He said he's been watching over me since... since Liviu's funeral." A sudden look of grief appeared on her face, her brother's death still a painful memory as her nightmares had proven.

"As strange as this may sound, I know what it's like to lose a loved one. People call me a heartless monster but when I was human I had three love: God, my two sons and my first wife," Alucard stated crouching down on the bloody floor in front of Lilith, whose eyes had widened at the admittance, "My first wife, she committed suicide when she got word that I had died of a head wound on the battlefield and that an Ottoman army led by my brother Radu was approaching. She had jumped off one of the castle towers and into, what is now known as, Râul Doamnei. Her body was never found and when I returned, her death was my final unhingement, I vowed that on the day I died I would raise from my grave and bring her back to me with all my power," he let out a humourless chuckle, "Well at least I managed to keep to part of that vow, you can't say I'm not a man of my word."

"Why are you telling me this? I know the story, it has been told by my family to their young for generations, so it's old news to me. Care este scopul de a spune-mi, Maestre, pentru că eu nu înțeleg (What is purpose of telling me, Master, because I do not understand)."

Alucard raised an eyebrow at her calling master but then again, she had been raised to be his loyal servant.

"I don't know, must of been on another whim, like when I turned the Police Girl."

It was Lilith's turn to chuckle now. This was the first she had ever heard of Alucard going out on whims. She had been told stories of his bravery and strategies as a human as well as his cunningness as a nosferatu, so it seemed strange to her.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been trying to fight my way through writers block for this fanfic, another that I just started for the FMA fandom and for the book I'm writing. It's a pain in my ass. Any ideas on how to continue this chapter would be much appreciated thank you. And just to let you know I'm British-Romanian but I kinda suffered from amnesia at an early age so my Romanian is sort of sucky.**_


End file.
